An interactive document is an electronic document that includes embedded instructions and interactive elements to cause document content and/or properties changes as an end user interacts with the document. A designer user can utilize the instructions and interactive elements to create a dynamic document in the style of a form, letter, policy, proposal, memo, or other document type or structure. The interactive document can be created as a template, and customized for the end user's specific set of circumstances based upon that end user's interaction with the document. The interactive document frequently includes a built in workflow and business rules, and may provide instructional assistance to the end user to expedite the creation or completion of the document via the interactive elements.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.